<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papa Crowley by TheMadHale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424511">Papa Crowley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale'>TheMadHale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, deal making</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Papa Crowley<br/>Square Filled: I3- Adoption<br/>Author: Me<br/>Word Count: 193<br/>Pairing: Crowley and Human Reader<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: Deal Making<br/>Summary: When someone makes a deal to get rid of their child, Crowley makes a choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley and Human Child Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Papa Crowley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When your mom made a deal with the demon Crowley, your mom thought you were just wiped from the earth. Your mom made a deal to find true love which you thought was stupid since you thought at 8 the true love was between parent and child but that thought was shattered the day of the deal.<br/>Now at 14 you had learnt parents don’t always love their children but also that not all parents are biological. Crowley or Papa Crowley as you call him had not wiped you off earth but instead sent you to a small house in the woods just for you and him. He let you decorate your room how you wanted it and even adopted you and took you to school every school day. You got to play sports and even have friends over. <br/>When Crowley took over as leader of the demons he was still there at every game, play and dance recital, he still took you to school and helped you with homework. No matter how busy he got, his first priority was and is always you.<br/>Papa Crowley and his human child against the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>